The Murdoch Sting
"The Murdoch Sting" is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the ninety-first episode of the series. It first aired on January 27, 2014. Summary A bank president goes missing at the start of his engagement party. Murdoch's investigation uncovers that his fiancee was living under an assumed alias which leads to a run-in with a familiar con artist and thus requires a sting operation to catch a murder. While Murdoch and Crabtree investigates the disappearance of Ian Worthington and his fiancée, Cassie Chadwick, philanthropist Andrew Carnegie informs the Constabulary that Mr. Worthington had announced his intention to marry Carnegie's daughter. Mr. Carnegie states that he only has one daughter who is four years old. Meanwhile, Julia investigates the photo that came with the blackmail note leading her back to the alley behind the theatre. Figuring out the angle the camera must had to shot the photo, she discovers the possible window, it’s emptied room, and then another note from James Gillies: Do you take me for a fool? If you continue, you will both die. Crabtree's research reveals that Cassie Chadwick is an alias used by a woman from Ontario. Charges include bank fraud, cheque fraud, and forgery, she's run schemes in Ohio and New York. With conflicting descriptions of the woman, the investigation appears stall until Mrs. Cassie Chadwick, now married to a highly prominent man in Cleveland, enters the Station House quickly assuring the Constabulary that her criminal past is behind her, but complains that this impersonator chose her name to defraud others and that her new life, everything she has, is at risk. Enter Mr. Worthington’s missing fiancée Cassie Chadwick aka Eva Pearce, the impersonator, who claims he broke off their engagement that morning, and she'd rather not discuss it. When Worthington’s body is pulled from a pond with little forensic evidence to be had and admitting that they lack evidence of her crimes, Murdoch, with the Inspector, asks Mrs. Chadwick to help them in an elaborate sting to get Eva Pearce to return to the scene of the crime. She tells them that they will need a grieving relation, a lawyer, and a floozie for the con. It "takes a con to catch one," but who is really being conned? Character Revelations *An unseen James Gillies continues his blackmail of Julia to break-off with William. *Dr. Grace is quite good at deception and chicanery. Grace introduces herself in a French accent as Mademoiselle Désirée DeNeuf. *Henry Higgins introduces himself as Attorney Jacob Edward James. *Crabtree is disguised as a groundskeeper in the stakeout. Continuity *Eva Pearce, the manipulating shopgirl from [[Murdoch in Ladies Wear|''Murdoch in Ladies Wear]],'' returns and, finally, is arrested for her crimes. *Pendrick's headphones (ep.703) are used in the sting. *Julia has a flashback to [[A Midnight Train to Kingston|''A Midnight Train to Kingston]] and Gillies telling her “''I’m not done with you yet.” *This is the third proposal William intended to make to Julia. The first one was a dream, in which she said yes. The second time she informed him she was engaged. This time, she said 'no'. *Emily and Leslie Garland begin to date at the end of the episode, leaving a disappointed George holding his flowers. Historical References *Andrew Carnegie was a Scottish-American industrialist who made millions as he led the expansion of the American steel industry. *Cassie Chadwick is the assumed name of a Canadian woman who defrauded millions of dollars from US banks by pretending to be the illegitimate daughter and heiress of Andrew Carnegie. Trivia *This is the first time Emily Grace goes undercover. Errors * Cassie Chadwick uses the name "Miss Pearce" to greet Eva Pearce in their last meeting at the station house before Eva's arrest, rather than "Miss Chadwick". * Andrew Carnegie tells Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid that he was in Guelph (Ontario) for the groundbreaking of the library he donated to the town when he received the phone call from Worthington asking for permission to marry his daughter. Although the monetary grant for the library was approved on 17 October 1901 (which fits the time frame for this season), the architectural plans for the building were completed in 1902, meaning groundbreaking occurred in late 1902 or early 1903, as the laying of the chief cornerstone occurred on St. George's Day (23 April) 1903. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Giacomo Gianniotti as Leslie Garland Daiva Johnston as Eva Pearce Michael Seater as James Gillies (Voice) Guest Cast Wendy Crewson as Cassie Chadwick Philip Craig as Andrew Carnegie J. Sean Elliot as Mr. Fleet Thom Marriott as Butler David Collins as Photographer Uncredited Cast Gallery 713 Murdoch.png|Murdoch looks into the safe... 713 Murdoch and George.png|At the Worthington mansion 713 The Murdoch Sting Blackboard 2.PNG|At the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 713 Cassie Chadwick.png|Cassie Chadwick 713 sisters in confidence.png|The sisters in confidence 713 conspirators.png|The conspirators 713 eavesdroppers.png|The eavesdroppers themurdochsting.png|Attorney Jacob Edward James 713 The killer caught.png|The killer caught Category:Season Seven Category:Season Error